Shattered Lies
by 01blackcat02
Summary: Alfred is a detective trying to find a serial killer in a small community. Can Al, with the help from his co-worker Arthur, save their small town or doom it's existence at the hands of a killer? But all is not as it seems...USUK and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is my first FanFic. It's USUK, and the plot does have a dark nature; so expect things like killings, blood, language, character death and possible OOC due to the nature of the fic. Although I did try to stay true to the canon as much as possible. Constructive criticism, suggestions and just about anything else are welcome. I am not a writer by nature, so if I can improve even a bit that would be great. I did do some research for this fic but still there might be slight inaccuracy is something really stands out please let me know and I'll try to correct i. tAlso this is rated M for the endless possibilities in the future; you've been warned. Enjoy~**

Shattered Lies

It was late into the night and not a soul was out in this chilly December. The wind picked up blowing the snow down the road covering and erasing the small red dots which created a trail from an old red truck. The figure smirked, admiring his work from earlier, memorizing every gash, tear, and that far way look in the hazel eyes. Damn, he over did it again, oh well nothing he could do about that now. He did a look over, making sure no one was around, and plunged the body into the ice cold water. The rocks he tied to the corps would submerge it for a while and by morning the hole he made in the water's surface would be frozen over again and covered by snow. It would definitely be awhile before anyone finds the body. He turned around walking briskly to his truck, made sure all his equipment from earlier exercise where put away in the back, before getting in and driving towards the residential area on the town. He needed to get home to wash the blood out of his blond hair and make himself presentable or, he supposed, at least to look like a normal human being. Tomorrow he has work; he needed at least a couple of hours of sleep in order to pull through the day. He smirked, already imagining the look on their faces when they'll discover his other present.

Alfred F. Jones was a happy person; he always had a smile even when called in for work at the most ridiculous hours of the day. Always made happy small talk with the lady at the front desk or brought in donuts and coffee to share with his fellow coworkers, but today was not one of his normal days.

Alfred grimaced, he hated the cold. Not wanting to get out just yet he fiddled around the car glancing every now and then at the scene before him. Finally he saw a white haired man waving him over to the house.

'_Damn it' _he thought, _'well I guess there no avoiding the inevitable.' _Opening the door he stepped out from his cruiser car. Huddling into his bomber jacket, trying to savor the warmth he still had, he jogged towards the albino.

"Damn, you look like shit," grinned Gilbert.

"Good morning to you too," mumbled Alfred, weariness dropping with each word.

They were standing on the porch of an old house. Old brown paint was chipping off the walls, and the window shutters were practically falling off the hinges.

"Well I wouldn't say it's good, got another one on our hands. That's the third one in two weeks" said Gilbert, as he made his way through the front door and into the living room. Alfred following closely behind with a sign, _'This was definitely going to be a long day.'_

Already the house was packed with officers taking pictures of the crime scene and looking for any evidence which could shed some light as to what happened here last night.

"So who's the victim?" asked Alfred, his eyes scanning the house.

Wallpaper covered the walls, dirty red carpet with outdated furniture sitting on it, and a strong stale smell mixed with dust, alcohol, and smoke was in the air.

"Mathias Kohler, age 30, worked as a fireman in a town over till he got fired about a month ago. Kesese talk about irony!" Gilbert snickered. Alfred just blankly stared at him.

"What? No sense of humor? Right, anyways, he apparently inherited this house from this grandparents when they died and he just moved here from god knows where, two and a half years ago. He has no children and never married, was always out drinking or working. We send Antonio over to the fire station hopefully he'll have something." Gilbert resided the information from his memory.

"So, does he have any relatives?" asked Alfred as he carefully inspected a book shelf. His eyes briefly rested on the only photograph in the room, and then quickly averted them form the photo.

"Nope, none that we know of. Well, let's go up to see the body before they take it away for autopsy," said Gilbert as he started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

Alfred followed him, taking in the old wallpaper which covered every wall; it was an ugly yellow with floral design.

"Who reported the murder?" asked Alfred as they came to the upper floor.

Three doors were in the small hallway, two adjacent to one another the third one at the very end of the hall. More officers were here snapping pictures and putting various items in zip log bags deeming it as evidence.

'_I wonder if he's as thorough as last time,' _wondered Alfred.

"Apparently the neighbors noticed that he didn't come to get his mail for awhile and went to check on him. When he didn't answer they noticed the front door was open and found him in the bedroom and called the police immediately. West is questioning them now, since apparently my methods of asking questions are considered as police brutality," spat the albino. "Can you imagine _that_, the awesome me can't ask people a few simple questions! It's not my fault they can't fucking answer truthfully, those bastards always hide something! They always do!" yelled Gilbert narrowing his glare at Alfred as if daring him to contradict him. Alfred just signed he really had no energy today.

"Oh please you're full of yourself!" exclaimed a feminine voice. Elizabeta came out from one of the adjacent rooms carrying zip log bags, followed by Kiku who gave them a small greeting nod before venturing across the hallway to take more pictures.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Gilbert rounded on the brunet but took a weary step back, red eyes reflecting a bit of nervousness. Alfred allowed a smile; it was always comical to watch the exchanges between these two.

"It means that you need to take those feathers out of your head and use you brain! You can't just go and keep accusing potential witnesses of murder every time! We could get sued, _again_, and you will lose your job for good this time" exclaimed Elizabeta.

She was flexing her right hand, Alfred noted, _'I wonder if she's considering punching Gil, or maybe she wishes she had something to hit him with like that frying pan she was using last time.'_

"Hey that was one time! And that guy was a total pussy!"

Alfred signed, forcing his mouth into a big smile, "Alright break it up you two we are on the job, remember? So let's take a look at what we're working with so we can leave and I can finally get my coffee."

They agreed and moved towards the bedroom. The room was bright, covered in the ugly wallpaper and the dirty rug. Two large windows with blinds where facing the main street where Alfred could barely see the flashing lights and hear the faint voices of people outside. There was a dresser on the left with a mirror over it and a bookcase with a chair and a small side table on the right. The bed was in the middle pressed against the wall between the two windows. On the bed, a puddle of blood formed from the centre which spread over the neatly made sheets and soaked through the mattress dripping onto the floor. The victim was hanging naked upside down from the ceiling supposed by rope. Alfred looked at the body, blue eyes expertly searching for the same patterns which were found on the previous two victims.

"He really did a number on this one," whistled Gilbert "what with the elaborate display?"

"I think he's mocking us," said the Hungarian "or maybe he's just experimenting." Her eyes flickered with sadness but she stiffened her expression. Walking to the right side of the room she looked though the bookcase, "Kiku already took pictures in this room so we are free to look around before they take the body down."

Alfred moved closer starring straight into the man's eyes, his frown deepened _'Lightest shade of blue, almost gray.' _

Gilbert was on the other side, noting the damages done to the body. "I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear him screaming in the night, this guy is chopped up like sushi." Gilbert said offhandedly. In the other room Kiku's cough could be heard.

"Was he drugged?" asked Alfred.

"We don't know yet, but it's a possibility," replied Elizabeta.

Gilbert was not exaggerating, not only was the victim hung upside down but he had multiple cuts all over his body, starting from the face all the way to the feet. Adding to the cuts his right hand was missing and on the left hand all the fingers were gone. His stomach was cut open and the intestines were hanging on the outside. Also the man's genitals where missing, and further up the left foot was gone as well.

Alfred studied the corps with a neutral expression, _'So you're changing your style…or do you just want a challenge?'_

"So he just bled right out," Alfred noted.

"Yep. He is the first one to die this way, but some of the missing body parts are consistent with the previous two. I think it's safe to assume this was done by the same guy." Gilbert said as he circled the bed. "That fucker got away again."

"Yea... well, nothing we can do here now except let the forensics do their job" signed Alfred as he walked to the window and stuck his two fingers between the blinds to look outside. Ludwig was coming out from the neighbors' home walking to his cruiser, no doubt calling Antonio to find out how he managed at the fire station.

"Wow, talk about a somber statement, what no hero stuff out of you today?" Gilbert snickered behind Alfred.

Elizabeta came close to him "are you okay Al? You look a little pale." She looked worriedly over him. Alfred smiled as at her motherly concern.

"Yea don't worry I'm fine. I just had a late night, nothing a little coffee wont fix." He answered as he turned back to look outside.

Just then the forensic team pulled up to pick up the body. Four people came out from the back of the truck pulling out the necessary equipment they will need to safely transport the body to the lab.

"Heh, I don't think six cups of coffee is considered a little, Alfred" laughed Elizabeta as she mover towards Gilbert, who was inspecting the dresser.

Alfred only hummed in response too busy observing the people below him. Matthew was getting the body bag ready on the stretcher with Yao, both of whom were looking distressed and slightly annoyed with the two blonds next to them who were in the middle of another fight it seemed. Alfred could hear faint yelling through the thick windows. He tried to focus on the words of the messy haired blond, "You bloody wanker…! ….I don't care about….! ….keep your…off me…toser…!...and…bloody….! ...shove your l'amour up…arse!"

Alfred smirked and he narrowed his blue eyes on the messy blond. _'So Francis is putting his dirty paws on what's mine again, is he. I guess I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson if he gets too touchy with the Brit.' _

Suddenly the Brit shivered and looked up. Ice blue clashed with emerald green locked in an intense stare with knowledge and understanding passing between the two. Arthur narrowed his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips before breaking the connection.

Alfred smirked and licked his lips, watching as the small group went to the front door. He turned from the window, Gilbert looking thorough the man's clothing arguing with Elizabeta about something. The victim still hung from the sealing, lightly swaying from the motions of the figures in the room.

Alfred looked into his pale blue eyes again; they stared back at him unwilling to share the secrets of the previous night. _'Well,' _Alfred thought _'doesn't matter. I'll find out soon enough.' _He grinned, turned around, stuffing his hands into his bomber jacket and headed out of the room. Below he heard more yelling and arguing between the Brit and the French man with occasional snarl from Yao and Matthew's failed attempts to stop the conflict.

Alfred's grin stretched further, _'perhaps today wouldn't be completely horrible after_ all.'

**So how was it? Good? Bad? A complete waste of your time? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brushing the blond locks out of his eyes he looked at the frail body of a girl on the floor. He frowned at the figure; she was unplanned but too risky to be left alive. Giving a weary sign he looked around the room to decide on his next move. At least there was no blood, simple good old fashioned poisoning did the trick. Kneeling at her side he brushed the long brown hair out of her face. Poor thing didn't even see it coming. She probably didn't even realize how close she was to the truth which she so desperately looked for. Picking up the dropped mug off the floor he moved to the kitchen to clean up before glancing at the clock. 10 pm, still too early to move but he couldn't just leave a corps in his living room, plus the little problem of her car being right outside the house. Well at least we're in the middle of the woods here…He looked outside onto the backyard where a garage stood further up in the woods. Right, he'll just keep her there till a more appropriate opportunity to dispose of her comes up. Going down to the basement he found the shrink wrap and an extra body bag and came back into the living room. Wrapping her up from head to toe, to keep in the smell and the body together, he placed the small form into the bag. Putting on a heavy leather jacket he grabbed the bag and stepped outside. Everything was quiet around him. He shivered lightly and made his was to the garage. Opening the door he stepped into the cool building glancing at the familiar red truck. Walking to the back of the pickup he lifted the cover and showed the bag into the empty area. Making a mental note to think of places to dump her later he closed the cover and stepped back outside. Making his way towards the front of the house where the girl's car was parked he pulled out his cell phone. Going through his contact list and dialing the one he needed. Hello, I'm alright. What about yourself? That's good...He paused. Could you pick me up from somewhere in an hour? ...Another pause. Yes, well…I just need to drop something off and I'm afraid I won't be able to drive back once I'm done. Alright, I'll see you then. Goodbye.

* * *

><p>The police station was as busy as always, people rushing back and forth, telephones ringing off the hook, just another typical day at the office. Alfred hummed a happy tune as he strolled through the room. Taking a sip of his XL coffee he rounded a corner and ran into a flushed Lovino. Stumbling backwards he tried to regain his balance to save his drink while Lovino fell backwards on the floor.<p>

"Whoa, didn't see ya there. You alright bud?" asked Alfred once he saved his drink.

Lovino flushed with anger and glared daggers at Alfred, "watch where you're fucking going you fucking idiot!"

Just then a worried Antonio came running down the hall, "I'm sorry Lovi! Don't go!" Lovino jumped to his feet and turned around to yell at the Spaniard, "Fuck you! You tomato bastard can go to hell for all I care! Don't even bother coming home tonight!" Spinning around he continued to run towards the exit yelling with a mix of heavy Italian and English.

"Trouble at home, I'm guessing" awkwardly stated Alfred when Antonio came up beside him.

"Hehe…no Lovi's just been a little on the edge with all that's been going on lately," replied Antonio smiling, "he's just worried about me."

"Really now?" smiled Alfred, _'I wonder if that's what Arthur feels when he yells at me.' _"Anyways we didn't find anything in the house, how did it go with questioning at the fire station?"

Antonio's smile vanished, "Not good, they were shocked that he was found dead. Apparently they fired him because he was impulsive and just drank too much that it dragged down his work productivity. They said nobody there was his enemy and they didn't think anyone would want him dead. Same like the previous two cases, besides the fact that those two knew each other. I don't even know where to start looking, there are no witnesses and the house is wiped clean. Even the body has no evidence, and that should be our biggest clue!"

"I see, well I'm gonna go and see what the medics have to say anyways. Hope you and Lovino will be okay." Alfred said as he walked off towards the medical examiner office.

"Thanks, and see you later," replied Antonio as he rushed to catch up with his boyfriend.

Alfred continued humming and drinking his coffee as he came towards a door which had _Arthur Kirkland _written on it. He smiled and pushed the door open with a "Hi ya Artie~!"

What greeted him on the other side of the door made him drop his smile immediately. Alfred drew himself to his full height as he glared death at the blue eyed blond.

"You bloody git! I told you to knock before entering!" fumed Arthur. He was sitting behind his desk flipping through various files which were scattered all over the desk with a big frown on his face. On top of the desk was sitting a smirking Francis one foot crossed over the other leaning on one hand towards the Brit.

"Bonjour mon ami" greeted Francis.

"Right back at cha" grumbled Alfred tightening his grip on the cup. "What cha ya'll doing here?" he asked while moving into the room still glaring at the blue eyed blond.

"Just looking at the similarities between the three victims, there was an inconsistency with the last one in terms of the way the he was cut up" replied Arthur giving Alfred a pointed stare. He shifted his green eyes on Francis "and this frog was just about to leave" he stated.

Being caught in the middle between the intense green and blue eyed glares, Francis swore he felt the temperature drop "well I see zat I'm not welcomed 'ere, so I will now take my leave." He moved from the desk causing several sheets to fall off it and strolled towards the door. "I will see you later mon cher Arthur," he called back but stopped before Alfred "perhaps I will go see how you're dear brother Matthew doing, no?" Smirking a little as Alfred growled back in response as the French man finally took his leave.

Alfred spun around and slam the door shut "I thought I told you I don't like it when you're alone with him." Alfred growled as he walked towards and flopped into the chair in front of the desk.

"Well it's not that I fancy his company, Alfred, I do work with him remember," resorted the Brit.

"Whatever," mumbled Alfred as he leaned down to pick up the fallen papers. "So where's the inconsistency?" He asked as he looked over the papers before giving them back to Arthur.

"Like I said, he was cut up differently. It seems a heavier tool was used, a chainsaw maybe?" Arthur said offhandedly, "The previous two were most likely dismantled with a knife blade or an axe, but this one has much cleaner cut lines and based on the way he was displayed it took less time in killing the victim."

"So, another words, he found his weapon of choice" mused Alfred.

Green eyes flickered to blue, "so it seems…"

Suddenly Alfred go up and walked around the desk, "com' on lets go have lunch, I'm starving! And you haven't eaten yet, did ya?" He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled on it causing the Brit go to scarlet and resist the pull.

"Let go of me you wanker!"

"Ohh come on~ Artie~! I'll treat ya."

Arthur signed, "You're not going to let me go until I agree, are you?"

"Nope~" he happily replied.

They came to a small Italian restaurant in downtown which was run by the Vargas family. As they entered, yelling mixed of Spanish, Italian and English assaulted their ears. Arthur raised his eyebrow at the noise and Alfred just laughed, "I guess those two still at it."

Arthur signed remembering the commotion at the office. "They should keep their domestic business to themselves and spare the ears of others" grumbled the Englishman.

"Does that mean you don't wanna have heated arguments with me in public?" Grinned the American as he trailed his hand from the Brit's neck and down his back. Arthur stiffened, blushed and moved quickly towards a window seat with a harsh "sod off!" Alfred smiled and followed the flustered Englishman.

"Ve~ Velcome, vat can I get for you today~?" a cheery Feliciano greeted them, "can I recommend some pasta~? It's very good~"

"Um…sure I suppose, and a cup of English breakfast tea please."

"I'll have mine with coffee, thanks man."

More yelling and shouting with a sound of plates being broken came from the kitchen. "Sure thing~ Coming right away!" Feliciano bounced towards the kitchen to make their order.

"I'm still surprised this place is still in business," said Arthur.

"Haha, it's in business cuz it's the only place to get good food round 'ere," laughed Alfred.

"What is wrong with eating a cooked meal at home?"

"Arthur, everything is wrong with eating _your _cooked meal at home."

"You bloody git! You can starve for all I care!" Arthur resorted in glaring out the window, watching traffic and people going about their business while Alfred just looked at him smiling.

"You know," started Alfred "there's going to be another body soon."

The Brit hastily glanced at his lunch partner, studying the blue eyes through the lenses and the small smile on his face. "Yea…I know."

"Ve~ Here you go, thank you for vaiting~!" came Feliciano with their lunch. He placed their order in front of them and immediately Alfred dug into the dish as Arthur poured milk into his tea.

"Hov are things at the station? Did you find the bad guy? Ludvig von't tell me anything! Is he okay~? He looked terrible last night! And today Lovi is fighting with Antonio about the murders, soo scary! Is it true? That those two teachers died hours of each other? That's vat the cute reporter girl said, but she's way too pretty to be saying scary things like that! Ohh I'm scared! I vish Ludvig vould hold me again!" Feliciano rambled on as his two customers just stared at him not knowing which question to answer first.

"Alright you too stop these shenanigans I vill not have any more of my kitchen destroyed out with the both of you!" came an angry older voice from the back. Lovino and Antonio were backing up from the kitchen with a frightened look on their faces as Rome Vargas came at them swinging a frying pan and a spatula with both hands. They repeatedly apologized before running for the door.

"Well at least now it will be quieter" said Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

Another still cold night, a thick blanket of snow covered the ground and tomb stones. A tall figure shivered as he straightened himself out and brushed the snow off his blond hair. He looked around, thankful for the silent empty cemetery. Looking down and resuming digging until the coffin top came into view. It took a few more minutes before the entire top of the coffin was exposed after its long sleep in the ground. He threw the shovel over his head having it land beside the open grave. Rubbing his gloved hands together to warm them up a bit, he looked over the coffin. Then he placed his hands under to lid and pushed it open. The stench was unimaginable. Wrinkling his face he covered his nose into his green scarf to filter some air. The corps was still in tact but showed signs of decomposing. Bones poking through the dirty fabric, long finger nails on both hands and feet and a mess of long brown hair around the skull which stared lifeless at him. He smirked at the corpse, well at least now you'll have a friend, and left the top open before climbing to the surface. He came to a body bag a few feet away, and dragged it to the open grave. After looking around once more, he lowered it to the bottom and jumped in after it. Unzipping the bag and extracting the freshly chopped up body and its severed parts, he placed it beside the original occupant. Now, hope you two get along together and hey maybe it won't be as lonely this way. Throwing the empty bag to the surface he closed the lid and jumped out. He picked up the shovel and started reburying the grave. By the time he was done it started snowing again, good…very good, by tomorrow all the tracks will be gone and if some remained it would be nothing more then a mourning relative or friend who came to visit the late reporter girl. Narrowing his eyes at the tomb stone he liked his lips and pulled out a single rose from the bag, placing it on the ground. Getting up he gathered his supplies and stalked back to the red truck.

* * *

><p>Alfred was walking down the hall when he heard voices speaking in hushed French. He stopped before turning the corned of the hallway to overhear Mathew and Francis.<p>

"I'm sorry mon amour, but I already told you we cannot be anything more then friends. I am already in a relationship, as are you," said the French man.

Matthew looked shaken and trembled a bit but he managed a smile before replying, "you're right, I sorry to ask such a thing of you. I understand. I'm sorry."

"But I am glad about your feelings mon amour" replied Francis as he caressed Matthew's check while inching towards his face.

Alfred then decided to interrupt the two, "Hey guys! What's up?"

The two separated like oil and water "N-n-nothing Al…just…you know, talking" came Matthew's reply.

"Oui, and we just finished," confirmed Francis, "Au revoir."

Francis walked off leaving Alfred and Matthew alone. "Geez, Alfred! Did you have to sneak up like that, eh!"

"Relax, I just wanted to make sure that pervert didn't do anything to ya."

"I thought I told you to stop worrying about that!"

"Well sorry, I was just trying to look out for my little brother! Making sure you didn't do anything stupid, seeing as you are in a relationship," huffed Alfred, "Aren't you happy, why do you have to keep chasing after that pervert?"

"Of course I'm happy with Gilbert, but I loved Francis for a long time! I will always have feelings for him no matter who I'm with" replied Matthew.

"Why of all the people it had to be that bastard?" grumbled Alfred.

"You're just bitter because he had a thing with Arthur!" countered Matthew, but after seeing the hurt look on Alfred's face he quickly added. "Don't you see? Francis to me is like Arthur to you. You loved him all that time he was with Francis and I will still love him now, even though he is with Michelle."

Alfred frowned but just as he was about to respond, another voice interrupted him. "Oh, hello. Are you having one of those sibling quarrels, da?"

Ivan stood a couple of feel away from the two with a happy smile and violet eyes gleaning. Alfred turned towards him and narrowed his eyes as his frown deepened

"Mind your own business ya commie bastard!"

"Alfred?" Matthew exclaimed in shock as he threw his brother an angry look.

Alfred sheepishly added "cap'tin sir."

Ivan just smiled further ignoring the comment as he neared the two. "So, Alfred, how is the investigation coming alone? I hear you are not making much progress in this murder case, da" asked Ivan.

"Well if ya know that much why bother asking?" mumbled Alfred.

Matthew shot him another angry look.

"Emm…well we are still looking for more evidence, but this guy is one step ahead of us it seems... Sir," Alfred eventually replied.

"Really?" Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred "well, it seems to me you have to look harder, or perhaps you don't want to look for our killer at all, da?"

"Hey! Are you accusing me of somethin'! I'm the hero! Protecting people is my job!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Of course, but don't forget, in situations like this everyone is a suspect," smiled the Russian.

Ignoring Alfred he turned to Matthew, "did you finish that report I asked of you?"

"Y-yes sir, I-I did," whispered the Canadian as he looked from the floor to his superior's face and back to the floor.

"Good~ then lets discuss it in my office." The two males turned to leave. "Have a good day detective Jones, please keep our conversation in mind."

"Emm…Bye Al," muttered Matthew.

Alfred grinded his teeth and fisted his hands as he watched the two walk off.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in his office looking over the reports from the three cases. His green eyes focused on the information as he tried to find an inconsistency or a clue which would give the killer away.<p>

A loud bang of his door being slammed against the wall and back again into its frame followed by "That fucking bastard!" pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Bloody hell! I told you to knock you git!" Arthur yelled at the tall blond.

Leaning back in his chair he put a hand over his eyes, already feeling the beginning of a migraine. "What do you want Alfred?"

"That fucking Russian, always going around throwing his opinions and telling me what to do!" angrily sulked Alfred.

"Well, love, no matter how creepy Ivan might be, he's still your superior officer, and it's his job to tell you what to do, as it is your job to follow his instructions," maturely stated Arthur.

"Why do you and Mattie always take sides of people I can't stand? First it's Francis now Ivan!"

"What does Francis have to do with this?"

"Everything! Ever since we finally started dating you still spend more time with him, even though I told you I don't like it! Especially with what happened!"

"Alfred, we had this conversation before," patiently replied the Brit. "Francis may be a little too forward in his ways but he is still my friend, and I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I though we agreed not to talk about our past relationships."

"That's easy for you to say, at least my ex wasn't a pervert," childishly mumbled Alfred.

"Do not bring Kiku into this, Alfred" darkly growled Arthur. "After all this time I have said nothing regarding your past lovers, and yet you won't let go of mine! You can fret over your brother all you like, but I won't let you treat me like a spineless bloke!"

By now the Brit was red in the face standing up from his seat to glare over Alfred. The blue eyed American just stared at the Brit slightly shocked. Then a slow smirk crossed over his face.

He rose up as well, making himself taller then Arthur, and walked around the desk to stand right next to the Brit. One hand grabbed Arthur's tie, yanking it forwards while the other snaking around his waist. The Brit was momentarily disoriented before recognition drew on him.

"Oh no! We are not—"

The taller crushed their lips in a hungry kiss, nibbling on his lover's lower lip. Arthur resisted at first, and then signed into the kiss before allowing Alfred access to his mouth. After a short fight for dominance they parted and Alfred hungrily kissed down Arthur's throat.

"You know, I always forget how hot you look when you're angry," said Alfred against Arthur's neck.

The Brit suppressed a moan before responding, "don't think you are forgiven."

Alfred pulled away and stared into the green eyes. "I know I'm sorry. It's just…No one else knows you like I do, heck, I don't want them to know the real you."

Alfred's thumb was caressing Arthur's cheek. "and I hardly see you unless it's at work, but then I have to share you with everyone else!"

Arthur brought his hand up to run it through Alfred's blond hair. "I know love, but you are being awfully greedy."

"Yea well you're full of pride," humored Alfred.

Arthur chucked "Alright just wait a bit longer. After things quiet down we'll take a weekend off and it will be just you and me."

"Oh~ can we have a little preview~?" playfully suggested Alfred as he ran his hand lower giving the Brit's ass a firm squeeze. Arthur leaned up to peck the American on the lips before removing his hand and returning to his desk.

"Don't you have a late patrol shift tonight?"

Alfred deflated a bit but still smirked mischievously down at Arthur as he leaned on the desk next to him. "Yea…Well, I can pick you up in my cruiser for a late night quickie."

"Oh out with you already, don't you have some where to be?" Arthur said as he tried to glare at his boyfriend while suppressing his smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on Francis! Please! You must know something, one tiny little clue or lead or anything!" pleaded a small brunet.<p>

"I'm sorry mon amour but you know I can't say anything. It's against protocol and for your safety," gently replied Francis as he petted the girl's check.

Michelle puffed her checks out and narrowed her eyes at the French man. "But I need something! The people of this community need to know what's going on and as a reporter I have to tell them the news! _Any _news!"

Francis signed and moved towards the wine cabinet. He had just came home from a long day at the office and wanted nothing more then to relax with a glass of wine and perhaps getting a little intimate with his girlfriend, but it seems she had other plans.

"My dear Shell, please lets not talk about such dreadful things," said Francis as he poured two glasses of wine, handing one to the pouting girl.

They were sitting in their living room in front of the fireplace. The flames casting a soft glow over the room, making Francis remember warm, late evenings with a certain green eyed blond. He signed, this house sure did have a lot of memories with the both of them, but it all ended with that one fateful night.

"Come Michelle, forget about this town's misery for this night and lets talk about something more pleasant."

She looked at him and smiled, mind already working on a plan. She would get information from him one way or another. Michelle sat beside her boyfriend on the loveseat and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry, mon amour, I should have considered your feelings." She pecked his lips and returned her gaze towards the fire. Francis smiled and continued drinking his wine.

"In fact," she continued as her hand trailed from Francis's shoulder and across his chest, "we are going to need more wine. I want the rest of the night to be focused completely on us." Her hand stopped and rested on top of his thigh as a suggestive smile played on her lips. Oh yeas after three years of dating him she new exactly how to get him talking.


End file.
